


All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You

by angryschnauzer



Category: American Actor RPF, Hollywood AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Large Cock Kink, Oral Sex (female), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Claire is on the way back from a conference, she takes a chance and picks up a cute Hitchhiker on his way to Hollywood to try and get his big break. As a storm closes in they find themselves stuck at a seedy motel, and with only one room left it looks like he has found a way to repay her for the free ride. (Yes i’ve gone with a corny classic trope for this one!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You

Claire rounded the corner on the hill road, feeling pleased with herself that she’d been able to dodge the city gridlock by heading through the suburbs high up on the hill. The weather had cleared for the briefest of moments and sunshine was brightening the sky. She’d been at a conference upstate and had been glad when it was over, most of the younger delegates had spent the three days trying to bed hop with anyone and anything, and her nights had been spent listening to the various rooms around her having loud drunken sex.

  
It wasn’t that she couldn’t have snagged a bed partner, she still looked pretty good considering she was the ‘wrong’ side of 40. But no, it was the fact that the good looking ones were half her age and not interested, and the ones that were interested were twenty years older than her with a wife and kids waiting at home. So she’d concentrated on the actual reason for being there, networked her ass off, and come away feeling accomplished but horny. 

  
The drive home would take all day, it was well over 300 miles, and with this detour she’d just done it had added on another hour to her drive, the traffic and bad weather not helping her to keep to her plan to be home in time for her favourite shows and her most comfortable pyjama’s. Easing the car to a halt at a stop line she paused, checking the traffic had cleared from the other directions and that’s when she saw him.

  
He was standing on the side of the road, perched on the kerbstone as he stood still. He met her gaze and stood there not moving, both of them waiting for the other to do something. Off to the side she spotted a backpack and a hand written sign on a piece of cardboard ‘Hollywood’. 

  
What the hell, what did she have to lose? Rolling the window down his neutral expression turned into a dazzling smile;

  
“You need a ride?” Claire called out.

  
His smile told her all she needed to know, and she was soon easing her car onto the busy coast road as she headed south, her handsome passenger sat quietly beside her. 

  
As the time passed they started to make small talk; his name was Sebastian and he was heading to Hollywood to get his big break, he was going to be an actor. As Claire looked at him out of the corner of her eye she had little doubt that one day he’d be famous, the icy blue eyes and chiselled looks, the strong jaw line, he had a young ‘Paul Newman’ look about him. He had a deep gravelly voice that didn’t seem to fit with his young good looks, but as he started to open up about his ambitions that voice wormed its way into her inner cortex and had thoroughly seduced her aurally.

  
As the miles rolled on the day grew short, the weather closing in again until through the darkness the rain was pouring down, cocooning them in the car as if it was their own little world with just the two of them. Claire noticed that Sebastian had shifted in the seat, almost leaning against the door with one knee hooked up on the seat so he could face her as they spoke. The traffic grew worse and as the swish of the wipers became more monotonous Claire started to realise that the prospect of getting home tonight was becoming less and less unlikely.

  
“Sebastian?” she asked quietly as the radio played in the background

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Do you mind if we do a pit stop? I’ve been driving for hours and this traffic is horrendous”

  
“Sure, you want to grab a pizza or something?”

  
Without even realising Claire found herself looking him up and down in the relative darkness, the light from the streetlamps overhead illuminating the hard plains of his body and had her eyes being drawn to the bulge at the apex of his thighs where he sat with his legs apart.

  
“Or something” she muttered quietly, quiet enough she thought that he hadn’t heard, the smirk that was curling at the corner of his mouth suggested otherwise; “Yes… pizza. Sounds good”

  
They kept eye contact as she smiled at him, but as the radio started a new song she felt her libido betray her as ‘Heart’s power ballad of ‘All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You’ come on, and it didn’t help Sebastian waggling his eyebrows at her as he leant forwards and turned the volume up. 

  
Easing the car through the tailgated traffic Claire realised that the lights of the city were far behind them, meaning that their options would be limited. Finally a neon sign came into view, the bright pink lights drawing them towards it as it promised cold beers, burgers, and pizza. Pulling off the highway she eased the car through the pothole-ridden parking lot, finding a space alongside what now appeared to be an old motel. For a moment they both just peered out of the windows, the rain now lashing down against the windshield.

  
“We’ll have to make a run for it”

  
Grabbing their coats they sprinted across the muddy parking lot, almost falling in the door of the bar. Soon they were sat in a booth, their waitress bringing a couple of beers soon followed by a large pizza. Even over the noise of the bar they could hear the storm getting louder outside, the lights of the bar flickering as the electricity threatened to go out but thankfully remained on. The waitress came over and smiled at them as they were still contemplating the flickering lights;

  
“Can i get you any refills?”

  
Claire shook her head;

  
“No, i should just stick with the one, got to get back on the road…”

  
“Oh honey, are you heading south? The highway’s closed about 5 miles down from here”

  
Claire and Sebastian both stared at the waitress for a moment before she continued;

  
“I think there’s a few rooms left in the motel if you needed a place to stay. Its pretty basic and cheap but ya’ know, it has some of those vibrating massage beds that can be fun” she said with a wink; “You can get to reception through the corridor that goes past the bathroom if you wanted to check if they still had any vacancies?”

  
Leaving the question hanging in the air as she sauntered off back to the bar. Claire noticed Sebastian looking into his beer bottle, nervously peeling the label from the bottle;

  
“Umm… if you wanted to get a room i’ll get out of your hair once i’ve finished my beer…”

  
“What?”

  
He shifted in his seat nervously not making eye contact;

  
“I don’t really have it in my budget to spring for motel rooms, i’ll just try and snag a lift with a trucker or something so i can sleep in the passenger seat. I have friends in Hollywood that are going to let me crash on their couch until i get on my feet”

  
Claire stood and held her hand out to him, gesturing for him to take it when he hesitated;

  
“Come on, i’ll pay for a room for you”

  
“What? No…”

  
“Oh shut up and get up, lets go and register”

  
She had a smile on her face when she saw the relief on his, she easily had the money to spring for two rooms at a much nicer place that this, but as the weather was now well and truly set in for the night; the flimsy roofed corridor that led between the two buildings barely able to withstand the wind. Upon arriving at the check in desk there was a smart looking couple being handed their key and pointed in the direction of their room, the scruffy guy on reception looked directly at Claire and Sebastian;

  
“I’ve got one room left, you want it?”

  
“But…” Claire started to talk before the tiny part of her brain that told her to just take it before he gave it to someone else told her to shut up, and she nodded; 

“Please. Cash or card?”

  
“Fifty bucks, cash only”

  
Pulling the notes out of her wallet she handed them over, getting passed the key in return. Sebastian shifted nervously from one foot to another as they made their way to the door, hunching over as they walked along the side of the building as the wind and rain battered them. It turns out Claire hadn’t parked that far from their room, and as they approached her vehicle Sebastian rested his hand on her arm;

  
“You unlock it from here, i’ll grab both bags… no need both of us getting wet…”

  
He ducked out into the rain as she pressed the little button on the key fob, muttering to herself;

  
“Too late there buddy… my panties are already soaked…”

  
She watched as he leant into the car and grabbed his rucksack and her small trolley case from the back seat, slamming the door shut before he ran back to the covered walkway where she waited. Huddling together they quickly got to their room, Claire struggling with the key in the lock from the way her hands were shaking; half due to the cold, half due to the idea that something may happen between her and Sebastian.

  
As she was trying to shake that thought from her mind she finally got the door open, the wind pushing them into the room and swirling around the pair of them until Sebastian slammed the door shut, closing out the noise. For a moment they just stood there, the only light coming in from the ones outside, and that’s when her eyes fell to Sebastian. Standing in front of her his shirt was now plastered to his toned chest and stomach, every single piece of muscle definition clear to see. She hadn’t realised she’d been licking her lips until he grinned at her, dropping the bags on the floor as he slowly stalked towards her;

  
“Do you like what you see Claire?”

  
She could only let out a little squeak, looking up when he was standing mere inches from her, close enough for her to feel his warm breath on her rain chilled skin as he continued;

  
“I could repay you for your kindness… work off my debt if you like…”

  
“Sebastian…” was all she was able to get out, a breathy sigh as she felt her resolve wavering. She was about to tell him he didn’t need to do that, but instead nothing came out of her mouth as she watched him slowly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a tanned and toned torso, his pants hanging low on his hips that showed off a defined Adonis Belt, a thin trail of hair starting at his navel and working its way down below his waistband. Casting the shirt aside he trailed his fingertips down the buttons of her blouse;

  
“Say now if you want me to stop…”

  
His lips ghosted over her cheek as he towered over her whilst he waited for an answer;

  
“I want you Sebastian…”

  
It was all he needed to hear, his lips met hers and Claire found herself sinking into his embrace, his tongue dancing over hers before he caught her bottom lip gently between his teeth. As she gasped with pleasure thats when he took his chance, his tongue pushing into her mouth to massage against her own, the kiss growing more passionate as they tugged at each others clothing.  
Claire’s blouse was flung aside soon followed by her bra, and as she worked on his fly he seemed to have already undone the back of her skirt, the garment falling to the floor as he took her hand and helped her step out of it. Standing in just her heels and lace panties she took pleasure in slowly unzipping him, the anticipation of revealing what was already fairly evident by the size of the huge bulge making her hands shake a little. When she finally tugged his pants down and his cock sprang free her jaw dropped;

  
“Jesus fucking Christ Sebastian!”

  
He took her hand in his and guided it to his thick cock, standing proud from a thatch of dark brown curls, his balls hanging heavy and full between his muscled thighs;

  
“Do you like what you see Claire?”

  
He ran his hand up his shaft, pressing it against his flat stomach, then let it spring back as it jutted out in front of him. Claire wrapped her fingers around him, grinning as his hands made their way to her hips and started to play with the elastic of her panties;

  
“Sebastian… not that i doubt your acting abilities… but i can guarantee you have the perfect attributes for a very good career in the adult film industry should you need a back up plan…”

  
He didn’t answer, instead he got to his knees and slowly took the edge of Claire’s panties between his teeth, dragging them down her legs as his fingers helped, exposing her dripping cunt to him. With a grin on his face he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and dived in, not giving her time to adjust as he swiped his long tongue up her wet slit. When he did it a second time Claire found her hands resting on his head, her fingers moving into the soft curls as she struggled to maintain her balance; her head swimming as he eased that long tongue so deep into her she could have sworn he was massaging her ovaries.

  
As the noise got more lewd she found herself mewling with desire before her legs finally gave way and she collapsed onto the bed behind her, bouncing on the old mattress with her legs splayed. She watched as Sebastian wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and chin, licking his lips as he climbed onto the bed and crawling up her body until he was pressed against the length of her body, her legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his slim hips whilst he started to rock his hard cock against her dripping cunt. 

  
His lips traced a trail of kisses over her cheek and down her neck, biting her collarbone lightly before he cupped her tits in his large hands and ran his face over them, basking in the smooth skin against his cheeks. Catching first one nipple then the other he sucked gently before biting at the sensitive teats, groaning as Claire’s fingers dug into his back as she pulled him closer to her body. One of his hands trailed down her body and dipped between her thighs, rubbing at her swollen clit before dipping lower and pushing into her;

  
“So beautifully wet for me Claire… are you ready? Do you want me to fuck your tight cunt?”

  
Claire tried to provide a coherent answer, yet all that she could manage was a soft mewl as Sebastian continued to slowly finger her, sliding a second finger in alongside the first that had her arching her back in pleasure as he gently tapped against that sensitive sweet spot deep inside her. She could feel the tight coil of pleasure getting ready to snap as her orgasm approached, finally being tipped over the edge when he ran the pad of his thumb over her clit, rubbing in concentric circles until she came with a scream, her walls clenching against his fingers as she soaked his hand. 

  
As she felt her body still trembling with aftershocks of her powerful orgasm she watched through pleasure lidded eyes as he withdrew his fingers from her, shining in the pale light that illuminated the room from outside. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, coating himself with her juices before he lined himself up with her entrance and pushed gently. 

  
The effects of her orgasm had made her beautifully slick yet impossibly tight, and as he pushed further they both let out low groans, the sheer size of his cock stretching her more than she’d ever felt. Part of her wondered if he would even fit, but as he rocked his hips gently she started to relax enough to allow him to fill her. And fill her he did… completely stuffed, stretched around his impossible girth as she felt his tip ever so slightly bump against her cervix. He held them both still for a moment, taking short breaths as he tried to control himself;

  
“Fuck… Claire… you’re so fucking tight…”

  
Claire wanted to tell him how big he was, how beautifully stretched she felt, yet no words came, instead she keened against him, her hips rocking slowly as she started to want more. With a grin on his face Sebastian propped himself up on his arms, his hands pressing against the bed either side of her torso as he spread his legs, kneeling slightly on the mattress so that he could change his angle, and that was when he started to fuck her. Long slow strokes, pulling out almost all of the way before plunging back in, stretching her each time and a small groan escaping his lips each time he felt her velvet walls part to allow him deeper. Soon he was fucking her hard into the mattress, their bodies slapping together in a lewd series of wet skinned smacks, his heavy ballsack rubbing against her perineum. 

  
Claire started to feel her body betray her, her orgasm approaching quicker than she wanted it to. She wanted this to last, to eek it out a little longer, but as Sebastian changed the angle of his hips once more and his pelvic bone rubbed against her clit she felt her body succumbing to the pleasure and she saw stars as she came hard on his cock. 

  
Sebastian followed soon after, a string of expletives coming from his beautiful lips as his hips started to stutter and she felt his cock swell within her, and with one final thrust he came deep inside her, spilling himself into her accepting walls as his balls pulled themself tight up to his body as he came hard.

  
For a few moments they held each other, pressing kisses to whatever skin they could reach, shaking hands stroking heated skin before Sebastian finally lifted himself off of her, pulling out with a small hiss escaping his lips from the over sensitivity. Laying against her Claire felt his lips press a kiss to her shoulder, his beautiful blue eyes shining through the darkness as he smiled sweetly at her.

  
“We should get under the covers” she was finally able to utter, the night now turning cold as the storm continued to rage outside; “Try and get some sleep…”

  
Sebastian lifted his hips as she pulled the covers down, laying onto the cool sheets as he grinned at her. Claire stood, about to head for her case to pull on a tshirt when she felt his fingers gently curl around her wrist;

  
“Nuh-uh… you’re getting in naked… we’re not done yet”

  
He glanced down at his cock and grinned as she saw that he was starting to harden again. As she climbed in next to him she giggled as she wrapped her fingers around him;

  
“Ah yes… the stamina of youth…”


End file.
